All For One!
by KAMENRIDAGekijouban9
Summary: Dia adalah seorang pengembara, tujuannya adalah hanya untuk mencari sesatu yang menarik baginya. Dengan kekuatan yang di kategorikan Overpower
1. Chapter 1

**All For One!**

 _CHAPTER_ _1_ _:_

 _Rise!_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi_ _/Op_

 _PAIR:_ _..._

 _GENRE: ADVENTURE, F_ _ANTASY, FRIENDSHIP_

 _RATED:_ _T-M_

 _Summary_ _:_

 _Dia adalah seorang pengembara, tujuannya adalah hanya untuk mencari sesatu yang menarik baginya. Dengan kekuatan yang di kategorikan Overpower_

* * *

Seseorang berpakaian setelan Jas hitam lengkap, tengah menikmati secankir kopi hitam. Sesekali dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lelang, inilah yang dia inginkan melihat semua orang tertawa dan terseyum.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari saku dalam jasnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dia tuliskan namun dia sangat bersemangat, tanganya bergerak menuliskan setiap kalimat yang berasal dari pikiranya.

Hingga sebuah burung merpati putih hinggap di bahu kanannya.

"Kruk..Kruk"

Merpati putih ini seolah memperhatikan apa yang di tulis orang yang dia hinggapi.

"Bagaimana menurut mu."

"Kruk.."

"Begitu yah, tapi tidak apa-apa aku hargai pendapatmu itu."

Orang ini seolah mengerti apa yang di ucapkan burung merpati ini tapi jika di lihat dari sisi ilmu sosial mungkin dirinya akan di anggap gila.

Dia kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya kembali dari meletak selembar uang di meja cafe tersebut. Orang ini berjalan pergi dari cafe.

Keramaian yang nampak di matanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi dia berada di pusat ibu kota dari Jepang. Tokyo, dia menghela nafas kecil dan kemudian memasuki keramaian ini.

 **Kuoh...**

Di sebuah sekolah yang kini di jadikan sebagai berkumpulnya tiga fraksi, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis untuk membahas masalah tentang salah satu dari Jendral Malaikat jatuh atau bawahan dari Azazel sang gubenur Fallen Angel ini yang hampir membunuh dua pewaris Heir dari Underworld.

Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, untungnya keduanya berhasil selamat karena menerima bantuan yang dikirim oleh Azazel, Sang Hakryuko Vali.

Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai kejadian mengejutkan terjadi, serangan yang sangat tidak terduga yang di pimpin oleh Iblis perempuan dari golongan lama bernama Katarea Levithan.

"Yare..Yare, ternyata dalang dari semua ini adalah kau Katarea Levithan." Ucap Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Katarea ?" Tanya seorang dengan model rambut twintail berwarna hitam, dia adalah Serafall Levithan salah satu dari empat Maou baru.

"Kenapa..kau masih tanya Kenapa, asal kau tahu Serafall kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar Levithan!"

Wanita berkacamata bernama Katarea ini mencoba untuk menyerang mereka sekaligus dengan sihir bersekala besar.

 **Boom!**

"Pelindung yang di buat oleh 3 fraksi sangat menyedihkan." Ucap angkuh Katarea.

"Katarea Levithan, sebagai Maou dari pada Lucifer melihat ulah mu maka sudah tidak ada kata maaf lagi untuk mu."

"Hahahah! Maaf aku tidak butuh itu, sekarang kita lihat bagaimana kalian dapat mengatasi semua ini."

Katarea bersiap merancarkan serangan kembali, namun Azazel memberikan serangan mendadak Light Spear sehingga dia harus membatalkan serangan dan menjaga jarak agar tidak mengenainya.

"Heh, kita lihat apa kau dapat menahan ini."

Azazel mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya seseuatu seperti benda pustaka dengan batu mutiara berwarna ungu di gagangnya.

"Apa itu ?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat menyenagkan."

Mutiara itu mulai bersinar.

"ini adalah Downfall Dragon Spear." Ucap Azazel.

"Balace Break!"

Seluruh tubuh Azazel kini mulai di selimuti Armor berwarna emas dengan hitam, mata yang menyala dengan cahaya ungu. Namun di bading itu semua adalah sayap malaikat jatuhnya yang berguguran seperti daun.

"Baju zirah naga Jatuh, Downfall Dragon Another Armor!"

Katarea hanya dapat mengertakan giginya, dia sangat tidak suka di remehkan.

"Sepertinya, Azazel dapat mengatasinya." Ucap Maou Lucifer atau Sirzech Lucifer.

"Anda benar, nampak Azazel-dono dapat mengatasinya tapi aku sedikit terkejut dia dapat mengembangkan Scared gear untuk dirinya sendiri." Balas Pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Michael.

Dengan tombak cahaya yang di gengamnya Azazel langsung bergerak cepat dan menebas Katarea.

Tapi, Sebelum itu terjadi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba keduanya seolah di tabrak oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat.

 **Braak!**

Azazel, berhasil mengendalikan keadaan dirinya tapi Katarea dia telempar dan menghacurkan sekolah yang di kenal Kuoh Academy ini.

Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut, siapa lagi sekarang Sirzech dan Serafall tidak merasakan aura apa-apa di sekitar sekolah kecuali mereka dan para teroris.

Michael terus mengerakan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari pelakunya.

 **Tap!**

Langkah kaki seseorang mulai mendekat, dan berasal dari arah pepohon yang gelap gulita. Yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah seorang dengan rambut Putih dengan model Spike serta dengan sebuah masker bergambar gigi runcing dan tajam.

"Nampaknya aku telalu belebihan dalam menggunakan kemampuan ku."

Sekarang nampak pelaku yang membuat pertarungan Azazel dan Katarea terhenti, dengan Jas hitam dan burung merpati hinggap di bahu kanannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ?" Ucap Michael.

Sosok itu kemudian hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, burung merpati yang berada di bahunya terbang ke tempat lain entah kenapa seolah burung putih ini mengerti apa maksud dari pria tersebut.

"Siapa aku, kalian bisa memangilku dengan All For One"

"All For One.." Serafall hanya dapat mengulang apa yang di katakan pria tersebut, dia belum pernah mendengar seseorang dengan nama seperti itu dan nampaknya semua orang juga berpikiran sama.

"Yare..Sou, apa yang membuat mu menghentikan sementara pertarungan ku tadi." Tanya Azazel.

"Menghentikan tidak kau salah Fallen Angel, aku disini hanya untuk melerai kalian saja."

Orang ini menatap ke semua para Mage yang terus muncul, entah bagaimana para mage ini mulai merasakan tanda bahaya dari orang yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Tapi sebelum kita lanjutkan berbincang-bincangnya, ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan."

Menutup matanya dan kemudian membuka kembali sambil melangkahkan kakinya, dengan sekejap seluruh arena sekolah Kuoh berubah menjadi padang pasir dengan jutaan pedang menacap di tanah.

"I..Ini!" Kejut para Mage.

" **Reality Marbel!** "

Banyak Mage mulai berkeringat dingin, Reality Marbel sebuah sihir Proyeksi dan termasuk sihir Class S+ karena, kemampuannya yang membuat sebuah dunia yang di bayangkan si pengguna. Terdengar luar biasa namun Reality Marbel tidak semudah untuk di pelajari butuh kerja keras dan ketekunan mempertahankan sihir ini karena jika gagal.

Kematian akan menjemput kalian.

'Sihir ini!' Batin Azazel/Michael

"Saa.. Pertarunagan sesungguhnya baru di mulai."

"Bagaimana dia dapat memindahkan kita kemari ?" Sirzech bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak dengan Michael dan Azazel mereka sudah tahu.

"Dia bukan memidahkan kita tapi, kita yang teperangkap dalam sihir Proyeksinya." Jawab Azazel.

"Tunggu bagaimana mungkin kita dapat teperangkap, tidak mungkin dan juga jika kita teperangkap kenapa ini nampak seperti sunguhan." Serafall sangat tidak memahami penjelasan apa yang di katakan Gubenur Fallen Angel ini.

"Reality Marbel, adalah sihir tinggkat S+ dimana dia dapat mengubah lingkup tempat menjadi apa yang di pikirannya meskipun terdengar seperti Ilusi sihir tapi ini bukan ilusi melainkan proyeksi,dan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat mengerihkan."

"Kemampuan..mengerihkan." Ucap pemegang Excalibur Mimic, bernama Irina.

"Benar, karena mulai sekarang sampai dia selesai menggunakan Reality Marbel maka di tempat ini hukum dunia tidak akan berlaku."

Mendengarnya semua orang nampak terkejut, dengan kata lain semua ini asli dan mereka tidak percaya bahwa akan ada sihir yang dapat membuat hukum dunia tidak belaku di suatu tempat dengan menggunakan suatu pelantara sihir tingkat tinggi.

Kembali ke orang tersebut, dengan cepat dia langsung mengambil salah satu pedang yang tertancap.

Sementara para Mage yang tidak ingin mati mengenaskan oleh orang di hadapan mereka berusaha untuk meleyapkannya.

Berpuluh lingkaran sihir mulai bermunculan, dan mengarah ke orang tersebut.

 **Shoot!**

Berpuluh sihir penghancur berbentuk bulat ukuran besar menuju pria ini, tapi.

 **Trang!**

Pria ini menangkisnya dengan mudah, ini lah bukti bahwa hukum dunia tidak berpengaruh di sini.

 **Trang!**

 **Trang!**

Serangan demi serangan, terus dilancarkan tapi hasil yang sama di dapatkan. Tidak ada yang berhasil menggoresnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini!" Teriak marah salah satu Mage.

Muncul lingkaran sihir di sekitar pria ini, dan semua akan terkejut karena lubang tersebut memunculkan serangan beruntun berukuran kecil.

 **Boom!**

Asap kecokelatan mengepul di sekitar tempat itu, tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari serangan sedekat itu.

Para wajah Mage mulai terseyum bangga karena berhasil mengalahkan pengguna Reality Marbel, namun bukannya Reality Marbel akan menghilang otomatis jika penggunanya mati.

"Jangan kira aku semudah itu untuk di kalah kan."

Sesosok bayangan terlihat dari kumpulan asap, dan ketika tertiup angin maka nampak lah seseorang yang mereka kira sudah tewas, cuman ada wajah terkejut dan ketakutan pada para Mage.

Sementara Iblis muda yaitu Rias Gremory berserta Preagenya hanya dapat memandang takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sekarang giliran ku."

Setelah itu ribuan pedang melayang di dekatnya, kini mata seriusnya mulai mengincar target pertamanya.

 **Wussh!**

Tanpa di sadari dia sudah ada di hadapan salah satu Mage dan langsung menusuknya, melepaskan pedangnya yang tertancap mengambil pedang lain di sekitarnya.

Melihat salah satu kawannya tumbang, mereka menyiapkan kembali lubang sihir.

 **Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

Pedang-pedang yang melayang di sekitarannya juga mengambil peran, banyak dari para Mage langsung tewas. Mensisakan hampir seperempat dari sisa yang ada.

"Serang!"

Orang ini menerjang kedepan untuk menghadapi dengan cara pertarungan dekat, serangan-serangan dilancarkan oleh musuhnya di patahkan.

 **Slash!**

Para Mage ini mecoba untuk membuat kekai pelindungan, mereka sepertinya lupa bahwa ini adalah Reality Marbel maka.

 **Crack!**

"Mau sekuat apapun, tetapi selama kalian di dalam lingkup Reality Marbel maka itu akan sia-sia."

Dan langsung saja dia menyerang kawanan Mage terakhir, yang masih bertahan.

 **Sring!**

Cahaya menyilaukan datang dari arah pria ini, dan seketika semua tempat kembali seperti semula namun dengan keadaan hancur bekas pertarungan tapi bisa dikatakan pembantaian.

"Kruk..Kruk"

Burung merpati putih itu kembali datang ke pria tersebut, semua yang menyasikannya nampak tidak percaya.

"Ternyata tidak ku duga kau mampu menguasai sihir tersebut." Puji Azazel.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang banyak orang bicarakan yah, Fallen Angel."

Orang ini kemudian mendekati iblis muda yang masih membeku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, jika mereka bandingkan kekuatan mereka maka sepeti bumi dan langit.

"Tidak ku sangka aku melihat pemegang Duradal di sini."

Pemegang Duradal, Xenovia hanya dapat bergertar ketika orang itu menyebutnya. Dia seperti melihat sosok bayangan besar di belakang orang ini, cuman satu yang di pikirkannya dia berbahaya.

"Selain itu ada Sekiryuutei, dan Hakuryuuko."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kedatangan mu kemari ?" Tanya Sirzech.

Orang itu hanya bersiul, dan kemudian mengerakan telapak tanganya naik turun.

"Tenang, Maou Lucifer aku tidak bermaksud jahat di sini. Sudah ku bilang tujuan ku tidak lain hanya melerai kalian dan nampaknya itu sudah selesai."

Tapi sebuah kilasan cepat muncul di kepala orang ini, dia kemudian menciptakan pedang dari ketiadaan dan melemparnya ke arah Azazel.

Semua yang melihat itu langsung terkejut, sementara Azazel yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu hanya dapat diam.

 **Jleb!**

Pedangnya bukan menembus Gubenur Fallen Angel ini tapi, Hakryuko yang berada di belakanngnya. Dengan sekejap orang ini sudah di depan kaisar naga langit dan memukul wajahnya.

 **Braak!**

 **Argh!**

Semuanya hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan bagaimana, dia bisa mengetahui bahwa Azazel akan di serang dari belakang dan tanpa di duga.

"B..Bagaimaa.. ..mengetahuinya ?" Tanya Serafall.

"Ini hanya insting miliku saja."

Mendengar jawabannya Serafall sedikit kesal, jawaban yang sangat padat dan simpel. Tapi entah kenapa Maou Levithan ini sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan tadi.

"Wah..wah, tidak kusangka ada penghianat dalam pertemuan ini."

Hakuryuuko atau Vali, memandang tidak suka ke arah orang yang memukulnya, tapi dia sedikit tidak percaya apa yang baru terjadi orang di hadapannya tidak bisa di anggap main-main jika dilihat dari kemampuan yang di tunjukannya.

"Hahaha..baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memukulku sampai jatuh."

Azazel mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Vali dia pasti akan menantang orang di hadapannya itu. Ini sangat buruk, dia yakin pemilik Scared Gear Divine Dividing tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang yang di panggil All For One ini.

"Aku menatang mu untuk berduel!"

Hanya ada kesuyian yang menerpa tempat itu, sampai orang yang di tantang Vali mengubah tatapannya menjadi dingin.

"Apa tujuan mu untuk menantang ku."

 **Doom!**

Vali merasakan ketakutan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, pertama saat masa kecilnya dan sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia takut terhadap orang di depannya ini, Vali berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah takut lagi dan membunuh orang yang telah membuat merasakan penderitaan yang amat meyakitkan, namun entah kenapa.

"T..Tujuan ku membuktikan siapa yang terkuat!"

Orang ini hanya memandang tidak suka ke arah Hakuryuuko, akhirnya dia mengarah jari telunjuknya.

"Kau, tidak pantas untuk bertarung denganku."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Vali tidak terima ini, dia langsung melesat ke arah lawannya.

 **Divine! Divine!**

Hakuryuuko mulai menyeringai, sebelum.

 **Arkh!**

Jeritan rasa sakit keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut perak ini, armornya langsung hancur seperti pecahan kaca. Banyak orang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kenapa Vali bisa kesakitan seperti itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak pantas."

"Apa, yang kau lakukan padanya."

Azazel, tidak mengerti dengan kekuatan yang di miliki orang tersebut. Memiliki sihir tinggkat S dan lalu Vali merasa kesakitan ketika dia membagi kekuatannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Cukup simpel, aku hanya mengambungakan sihir Pembunuh Naga dan Suci lalu mengalirkannya di dalam tubuh ku."

"Mengambungkan, tidak mungkin sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang kau miliki."

"Kau bisa anggap kekuatan ku Spesial."

Sebelum dia mendekati Vali yang terbaring lemas, karena menyerap sihir yang salah. Wajah Hakuryuuko yang tadi sombong kini leyap hanya ada kesakitan yang terlihat dari wajahnya itu.

"Ternyata, kau sama saja dengan Kakek mu itu."

Seketika Vali langsung terbelalak terkejut mendengar, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui tentang kakeknya tidak mungkin.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYEBUTNYA!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Vali Lucifer cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Mendengarnya indentitas sesungguhnya Vali membuat semua orang terkejut, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Hakryuko adalah cucu dari Rizevim. Wajah Vali mengeras mendengarnya.

Dia berusaha bangkit untuk menutup mulut dari All For One.

"KU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYEBUTNYA!"

"Naif, kau harusnya memikirkan keadaan dirimu sendiri bukan mengikuti emosi negatif, apa ini yang di namakan Kaisar Putih terkuat sepanjang masa, sangat lucu sekali bahkan kau mudah marah jika aku menyebut sesuatu tentang keluarga mu ."

"KAU!"

" **Vali! Tenangkan dirimu jangan sampai emosi mengendalikan mu."** Ujar suara naga yang berasal scared gear miliknya, dia adalah salah satu dari dua kasiar naga langit Albion, sang naga Vanishing Dragon yang di katakan dapat membagi kekuatan apa pun.

Kondisi mulai tidak stabil, Azazel yakin jika Vali terus terpancing emosi. Maka mode telarang itu akan di bukanya, ini sangat buruk.

"Ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

Sosok ini melangkah bersiap melangkah pergi, tapi Vali yang seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Albion. Langsung mengatifkan Balace Break dan melesat, kepalan tangan kanannya bersiap memberi pukulan.

"TUTUP MULUT MU!"

 **Tap!**

Dengan satu tangan, dia menghentikan pukulan tersebut. Mencekramnya dengan sekuat mungkin, Vali mecoba menahan rasa sakit ini tapi sekuat apapun dirinya.

 **Krak!**

 **Arkh!**

Tulang pergelangan tangannya patah, dan.

 **Braak!**

" **Vali!"**

Sebuah pukulan sangat keras mendarat di bagian perut pemuda perak ini.

Orang ini mengangkat kaki kanannya sampai sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

 **Bruush!**

" **Diable Jambe.** "

Semuanya melihat api menyala di kaki kanannya, para iblis muda yang melihat itu lagi-lagi di buat terkejut, membuat kesan orang di hadapan Vali semakin mengerihkan.

Azazel, Michael,Sirzech dan Serafall yang melihat hal ini, merasakan tanda bahaya kobaran api tersebut tersebut.

"Azazel, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini ?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Tidak selama aku hidup baru kali ini, ada kemampuan seperti ini dan lagi pula sepertinya orang yang di panggil All For One ini memiliki kemampuan yang sangat spesial."

"Spesial, tapi apa kau dapat memprediksi kekuatannya itu."

Serafall di buat penasaran oleh orang dengan merpati putih itu, selain misterius serta tenang, dan mungkin saja wajahnya tampan...Tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak yakin Serafall."

Vali yang masih memiliki ke sadaran, harus merasakan rasa sakit beruntun dari tendangan kaki orang tersebut.

 **Braak!**

 **Braak!**

 **Braak!**

Kakinya semakin cepat bahkan tidak dapat di lihat kembali oleh mata telanjang, dan yang terakhir adalah pukulan menyamping ke arah wajah Lucifer muda ini.

 **Braak!**

" **Hyaah!** "

 **Boom!**

Ledakan dashyat terjadi, dari kumpulan asap terlihat tendangan orang ini di tahan oleh sesuatu sehingga menghentikan gerakannya.

 **Wuush!**

Akhirnya terlihat sosok yang menghentikan, sosok dengan baju zirah kuno khas Tiongkok dalam cerita tiga kerajaan. Senjata yang di pegangnya tidak salah lagi itu adalah Nyoi-Bo senjata milik Sun Wukong, kera yang melakukan perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa Vali."

"B..Bikou."

Bikou, atau bisa di katakan teman dari Vali ini mencoba untuk menghentikan serangan dari All For One.

 **Kraak!**

Nampaknya dia yang terdorong oleh kuatnya serangan tersebut.

'Orang ini dia tidak bisa di anggap remeh'

"Athur!"

Muncul dengan cepat seseorang yang mengayunkan pedang putih dengan aura suci, kearah tubuh All For One.

"Jangan meremehkan ku."

Dengan tumpuan kaki kirinya, dia melompat dan mudur untuk menjaga jarak.

Tapi muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu di bawah pijakan All For One, muncul rantai-rantai mengikat seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi nyan~"

Suara perempuan muncul dari belakang Bikou dan Athur, dengan memakai kimono hitam serta telinga kucing bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Kerja bagus Kuroka."

Sirzech dan Serafall, terkejut melihat ke hadiran dari Stray devil yang tengah di cari. Kuroko kakak dari Kaneko Toujo salah satu dari preage Rias gremory memakai bidak Benteng.

"Selain itu aku juga ingin melihat adik ku nyan~"

Kaneko sedikit gementar melihat kakaknya tersebut, tapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menjawabnya.

"Nee-sama."

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini, Ohk!"

Kuroka mencoba membantu Vali untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama sementara Bikou dan Athur mengawasi seseorang yang menjadi lawan Vali tersebut.

"Stray Devil Kuroka, apa maksud ke datangan mu kemari." Ujar Sirzech.

"Yondai Maou Lucifer Sirzech-dono, Gubenur Fallen Angel Azazel-dono, dan Pemimpin tertinggi Malaikat Michael-dono. Tujuan kemari tidak lain hanya menjemput Vali teman kami." Jawab Athur yang menwakili semua jawaban teman-temannya.

Sirzech berserta pemimpin yang lainnya hanya dapat mensetujui permintaan pemuda berambut pirang ini, jika mereka melawan hanya akan menambah dampak lebih besar.

Karena mereka menyadari, semuanya telah mencapai batas untuk hari ini jika di tambah kejutan-kejutan yang tidak terduga, Pria berambut merah ini menghela nafas sepertinya setelah ini dia harus bersama istrinya agar dapat melupakan masalah yang terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kami biarkan kalian pergi." Ucap Sirzech.

"Kau memiliki teman-teman yang menarik yah, Hakuryuuko."

Ucapan All For One membuat Vali menatapnya, pemuda berambut perak ini masih merasakan rasa sakit dari serangan yang di lancarkannya.

"Apa maksud mu?."

"Hm, Keturunan dari Sun Wukong yang melakukan perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci, Bikou. Kemudian ada keturunan dari Raja Inggris terkenal Arthur yang menurut legenda mencabut pedang legendaris Excaliburn, Athur Pendragon. Dan terakhir salah satu dari dua Nekoshou bersaudara yang merupakan klan Yokai dengan pengedalian Senjutsu terbaik, Kuroka."

All For One mencoba untuk sedikit mengerakan tubuhnya, tapi yang ada rantai-rantai dari lingkaran sihir tersebut semakin kuat.

"Semakin kau mengerakan tubuhmu maka semakin kuat rantai ini nyan~" Ujar Kuroka.

"Sou, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan menghentikan ku."

"Nani ?"

"Penyerap sihir ditambah dengan penetral senjutsu."

Tiba-tiba, lingkaran sihir mejadi butiran cahaya dan masuk ketubuh All For One membuat rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya menghilang. Kuroka hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya, dia memiliki sihir penyerap.

Azazel tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya kembali, sebenarnya orang ini memiliki berapa banyak kekuatan dan sihir. Setelah Reality Marbel, kemudian kekuatan yang di sebuat Diable Jambe, sekarang sihir penyerap.

Sejauh yang dia ketahui sampai saat ini, tidak ada Scared gear seperti itu dan juga orang di hadapannya ini seratus persen Manusia dilihat dari auranya.

"Benar-benar sihir yang lemah." Ucap All For One setelah menyerap energi sihir milik Kuroka.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin merepotkan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan." Lanjut All For One.

Kemudian dia mengerakan tangannya ke depan dan membuka lebar-lebar, dan di belakangnya muncul ribuan gerbang sihir berwarna emas memunculkan berbagai senjata-senjata.

 **Gate of Babylon**

"J..Jangan b...bercada!"

"Mu..stahil."

Semuanya benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik dengan ini, dari gerbang tersebut senjata-senjata legendari dari segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia keluar.

"Sekarang tinggal menggabungkan sihir pembantai, Youkai, Naga, Iblis."

"Athur cepat Transpotasi kita!"

"I..iya."

Tapi tangan kanan milik All For One menyentuh tanah, dengan langsung muncul seperti jalan suatu rangkaian dari Jaringan komunikasi di area tersebut.

"Pengekang Area ditambah Penghilang sihir dengan digabung Jaringan".

Athur terkejut ketika pedangnya tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya, dia melihat ke yang lain dimana Vali kehilangan Armornya, Kuroka seperti kelelahan seolah tenaga sihirnya terkuras habis dan Bikou dia sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Sekarang aku akan memberimu pelajaran berharga, Lucifer kecil."

Vali sekarang bergetar hebat, tatapannya melebihi kakeknya sendiri. Berdiri kakinya seolah menolak melakukan itu, keringat dingin bercucuran. Tidak dia tidak sebanding dengan orang di depannya.

All For One mengangkat tangan kirinya seolah memberi komando kepada seluruh senjata tersebut.

"Hentikan!"

Suara merdu dan indah membuat All For One menghentikan aksinya, Seluruh pasang mata menatap seseorang yang baru datang tersebut.

"Naru..."

All For One, hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Naru panggilan yang hanya diketahui oleh seseorang yang kini berada di belakangnya, entah kenapa kadang nasib tidak terlalu baik padanya.

All For One, berputar balik dan sekarang seorang perempuan cantik tengah berada dihadapanya.

"Gabriel..."

 _ **Tbc...**_

* * *

 _Author Note : Kembali lagi dengan Author, Reader-san. Mohon maaf bila Author belum mampu melanjutkan fanfic lain karena kesibukan._

 _Fanfic ini Author buat karena sebuah ide yaitu All For One, disini dia tidak akan berpihak pada siapapun dan apapun._

 _Yah Segitu saja yah Mohon maaf sekali lagi bila Author tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita yang lain._

 _Jaa nee._


	2. Chapter 2

**All For One!**

 _CHAPTER_ _2_ _:_

 _Puzzel!_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi_ _/Op_

 _PAIR:_ _..._

 _GENERS: ADVENTURE, F_ _ANTASY, FRIENDSHIP_

 _RANTED:_ _T-M_

 _Summary_ _:_

 _Dia adalah seorang pengembara, tujuannya adalah hanya untuk mencari sesatu yang menarik baginya. Dengan kekuatan yang di kategorikan Overpower_

" _Once you have made up your mind, stick to it;_

 _there no longer any 'if' or 'but'."_

 _{Napoleon Bonaparte}_

 **Hyoudou Issie, Pov.**

Tidak dapat dipercaya, itulah yang berada dibenak diriku. Meskipun telah lewat namun kejadian saat itu masih terbayang, sosok yang memperkenalkan diri dengan sebutan All For One.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, sangat misterius bahkan Ddraig sekalipun tidak mengetahuinya, namun di luar hal tersebut. ia kuat bahkan dapat membuat rival ku seperti serangga dihadapannya.

Tapi, kenapa dia langsung pergi ketika salah satu dari Arcangel datang kemari. Gabriel, Malaikat dengan title yang kudengar-dengar yaitu 'The Most Beatiful in Heaven'.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan ini terus membuat lelah pikiranku.

 **Hyoudo Issie Pov end.**

Dalam ruangan yang bergaya klasik milik club Orc dengan pemimpin mereka, Rias Gremory.

Seluruhnya tengah fokus pada sosok yang disebut All For One, bahkan Azazel sendiri yang kini menjadi Guru bagi keluarga bangsawan Gremory ini nampak menutup matanya.

"All For One."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu."

Azazel menghembuskan nafas berat tanda dia tidak tahu, bahkan Mantan Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh ini baru bertemu pertama kali dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi yang membuat Azazel bingung adalah sifat, tujuan, serta kekuatannya.

Dia tidak tahu, All For One seolah memiliki penghalang untuk orang lain agar tidak mencari serta semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Kita fokus pada hal lain, kalian akan menghadapi Rating Game sebentar lagi, jadi fokus saja pada hal itu jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini."

"Benar, kita memiliki jadwal untuk latihan untuk Rating Game."

Azazel menatap mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jendela lebih tepatnya langit.

'Sebenarnya apa hubungan Gabriel dengan dia.'

 **Another Palace**

Kruuk..Kruuk..

Burung Merpati, tengah terbang melintasi langit kota London.

Kruuk..Kruuk..

Merpati tersebut melesat ke sebuah jembatan yang sangat terkenal, karena berdekatan dengan sebuah ikon dari kota London yaitu Big Ben, nama jembatan ini adalah Bridge Westminster.

Burung ini akhirnya sampai pada seseorang, sosok All For One.

Kruuk..Kruuk..

All For One akan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, seluruh warna telah pudar menjadi warna tak menentu selain itu muncul kabut dari arah belakangnya.

'Dimension Lost.'

Benar dia sekarang berada di dimensi buatan, secara garis besar Dimension Lost adalah salah satu Scared gear type Loginus dengan kemampuan memindahkan sesuatu ke tempat lain dengan pelantara kabut.

Kruuk..

"Akhirnya, kami dapat menemukan mu."

All For One, ternyata mendapat tamu tidak terduga, enam orang dengan kemampuan Scared Gear.

Kruuk...

Merpati yang berada dibahu sosok dengan gaya setelah hitam ini terbang menjauh.

"All For One, namaku adalah Cao Cao, keturunan Cao Cao dari tiga kerajaan sekaligus pemimpin fraksi Pahlawan."

All For One hanya diam mendengarnya, dia tidak menujukan akan memberikan respon untuk membalas.

"Apa benar dia, ini jauh dari yang ku bayangkan." Ujar Satu-satunya perempuan disini, Jeanne atau lebih tepatnya pewaris roh Joan Of Arc.

"Entahlah, Cao Cao mengatakan sosok tersebut sangat misterius bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak ada informasi tentang dirinya."

"Jadi tetap siaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Cao Cao, menatap kearah seseorang yang akan menjadi salah satu bagian fraksinya ini. Seyuman kecil terlihat diwajahnya, dengan adanya sosok All For One maka dia yakin seluruh mahluk supernatural akan dibuat bertekuk lutut pada fraksinya.

"Tujuan kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengajak dirimu bergabung bersama kami, fraksi pahlawan."

Orang bodoh, yah itulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran All For One, dia mengerti tujuan dibalik tawaran bodoh ini. Menjungkir balikan dunia, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti pemikiran cepat tanpa memandang dampak yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari.

"Tidak..."

Cao Cao, hanya sedikit terkejut dengan yang diucapkan All For One. Memang benar kadang ada beberapa orang dikelompoknya yang tidak menginginkan untuk bergabung pertama kali, namun dengan sedikit dorongan dirinya dapat membuat seseorang masuk ke kelompoknya.

Tapi ucapan yang dikeluarkan All For One, terkesan mengambarkan titik dan tidak ada lagi negosiasi.

"Tidak kuduga itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutmu, dan juga..."

 **Srriing!**

Cao Cao langsung menghilang dan muncul dihadapan All For One, dengan tombak True Loginus yang bersiap menyerang.

"Itu akan menjadi ucapan terakhirmu."

 **~All For One!~**

Di suatu tempat seperti padang rumput dengan dipenuhi hamparan bunga-bunga, seorang Malaikat tengah memetik beberapa bunga, Gabriel terseyum lembut dengan perasaan hangat.

 **Wuuuush!**

Hembusan angin melewati dirinya, Gabriel menatap kelangit yang biru.

"Gabriel."

Dibelakan malaikat cantik ini, seorang yang dapat dianggap saudara tertuanya yaitu Michael tengah berdiri.

"Michael-Nii."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu, tentang dia."

 **Another Palace**

Semuanya, segala hal yang berada di tempat ini leyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas. All For One kini tengah berdiri dengan menatap seseorang yang terkampar ditanah.

Jika dilihat lagi dia adalah Cao Cao, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dikatakan utuh. Namun dia masih dapat bertahan hidup di kondisi seperti ini, hari ini adalah hari tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Meskipun sudah menggunakan Balace Breaker dan mengambungkan semua serangan, tetap saja sosok lawannya berdiri tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Bahkan untuk dapat menyetuh sehujung helai rambut itu sangat mustahil.

Kruuuk Kruuuk...

All For One berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka orang-orang mengangap diri mereka pahlawan, padalah kenyataannya adalah tidak ada pahlawan yang semasa hidupnya mengangap dirinya pahlawan, mereka baru dianggap ketika kematian menjemput mereka dan kisah-kisahnya terus diceritakan agar dikenang.

"Pahlawan kau bilang, faktanya kau hanya orang yang buta akan balas dendam."

 **Wuuushhh!**

All For One menghilang kedalam kegelapan.

Sekalipun, memiliki senjata terkuat atau memiliki jumlah lebih banyak itu belum tentu kemenangan berada ditanganmu, dalam perang jika menginginkan sebuah kemenangan maka harus memiliki, taktik, informasi, dan kontrol emosi adalah tiga pondasi utama untuk meraih kemenangan.

Sangat berbeda, keturunan Cao Cao lebih cenderung kepada senjatanya dari pada kecerdasannya, Scared gear True Loginus meskipun kau memilikinya tetap akan kalah jika lawan mu memiliki tiga pondasi utama tadi.

Semuanya telah berubah, berbanding terbalik dengan pendahulu mereka. Kecenderungan yang tidak bisa menahan emosi maupun menilai situasi kondisi adalah sebuah senjata yang akan membunuh mu dimasa kini.

 **Back To Gabriel**

"Naru, sebenarnya dia hanya seseorang yang tidak ingin dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan tidak ingin ikut terseret kedalam konflik, dirinya hanya ingin kehidupan tenang dan damai."

Michael mendengarkan setiap kalimat, namun dirinya masih belum paham sebenarnya siapa All For One ini.

"Tapi dengan memiliki sesuatu yang special dalam dirinya, menjadikan dia selalu terseret dan dipaksa ikut kedalam konflik yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Namun Naru, tidak memihak maupun membantu salah satu pihak, dirinya berada digaris abu-abu dan akan bertindak jika situasinya sangat mengancam contohnya adalah saat Khaos Brigde mengacau di pertemuan."

Michael sedikit mulai memahami tentang sosok All For One tersebut atau Naru, entah itu adalah nama aslinya atau panggilan lainnya.

"Sifatnya memang terkesan misterius, dingin, dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain, serta kejam, namun itu hanya sebatas jika orang menilai langsung dari penampilan dan bukan hatinya."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan dirimu dengan All For One, Gabriel.."

Pertanyaan Michael langsung membuat Gabriel, hanya terseyum kecil. Kadang rahasia tidak akan pernah dapat disimpan selamannya, karena pasti suatu saat akan ada yang mengetahuinya.

Gabriel menujukan sesuatu, pada saudaranya yang membuat Michael terbelalak. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Gabriel.."

"Naru, adalah..."

 **~All For One!~**

 **Rooaar!**

Sebuah raungan, mengema ditempat terbuka. Sekiryuutei, kini dalam mode berbahaya bagi pengguna Scared gear yaitu Juggernaut Drive. Namun dirinya tidak dapat mengendalikan teknik ini, bagaimana bisa terjadi semua ini akibat emosi pengguna Scared geaar yang tidak terkendali dan membuatnya memaksa memasuki teknik terlarang.

"Sekiryuutei, kau terlalu naif..."

Disebuah tebing yang tidak jauh, All For One berdiri dengan memandang kearah Kaisar Naga merah ini.

Menurutnya, inang Ddraig ini sangat bodoh dan tidak sadar diri, dia memegang salah satu dari tiga belas Scared gear yang kemampuannya cukup dikatakan hebat, maka yang harusnya dilakukan adalah bertanggung jawab dengan kekuatan tersebut dan berusaha mengendalikannya.

Kruuuk...Kruuuk...

All For One, berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan menghilang...

Sementara, Raja dari inang Ddraig yaitu Rias Gremory bersama anggotanya mencoba menyadarkannya, bersama tim Vali yang baru saja muncul dengan membawa kejutan yaitu salah satu Bishop mereka, Asia...

"Mode itu, masih belum sempurna..."

"Tapi apa dia dapat kembali seperti semula..."

"Presentasenya adalah 50:50.."

Vali, tidak menduga bahwa Rivalnya ini dapat memasuki mode ini. Walaupun tidak sempurna namun kekuatannya sudah dapat membuat terpojok salah satu bawahan dari orang yang dibencinya itu.

' **Jadi, apa rencanamu Vali.** "

'Simpel untuk melawan Naga, kau harus menjadi Naga.'

Rias, yang sangat mengkawatirkan kondisi dari Pawnnya ini langsung melesat kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan pertolongan dari rekan-rekannya, dia tahu bahwa mereka ingin membantu tapi dia juga tidak ingin mereka terluka lebih parah lagi.

"Rias!"

Akeno Himejima, selaku Queen dari Rias hanya dapat menatap dari tempatnya meskipun berteriak untuk mencoba menghentikan kebodohan Kingnya itu tidak akan berhasil.

Vali langsung berubah kemode Balace Breaker miliknya, untuk menghentikan rivalnya.

Dia melafalkan mantra yang ditunjukan untuk dirinya bertujuan untuk memasuki mode, Juggernaut Drive. Namun dia dapat mengedalikannya walaupun hanya beberapa menit.

Ukuran Vali menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Rias sedikit terkejut ketika Hakryuuko melewatinya.

Pertarungan dua naga kaisar terjadi kembali, namun dalam mode Juggernaut Drive. Tentu saja pertarungan ini bisa dikategorikan tingkat berbahaya karena dapat membinasakan apa saja yang berada disekitarnya.

Merah dan Putih, Peningkatan dan Pembagi, Rengkarnasi dan Setengah Murni. Dua orang yang berbeda dengan kemampuan yang dapat merubah dunia, takdir yang sudah tertulis akan terjadi.

 **Booom!**

 **Roooar!**

Hingga...

"Ikat mereka, Ekindu."

Rantai yang dikenal dengan Chain Heaven's, muncul dan mengikat kedua kaisar naga ini, sebuah hal yang tidak terduga kembali terjadi. Dari atas langit melesat sosok tersebut.

All For One, tidak ada yang menduga dia akan kemari.

All For One muncul ditengah kedua naga yang kini terikat oleh rantai miliknya, dia menggerakan jari manisnya sebagai tanda sia-sia.

Kruuuk...Kruuuk

"Ke..Kenapa, disaat seperti ini dia muncul."

Xenovia pemegang Duradal salah satu pedang suci dan juga iblis bidak Knight kedua dari Gremory, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi, nampaknya begitu juga dengan semua orang.

Tapi...

 **D** **isassemble** **!**

 **Baaaam!**

Satu hal, shok akibat melihat ini. Kedua kaisar naga ini leyap dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan dapat diselamatkan, tentu saja itu membuat beberapa orang ambruk.

"I..ISSIE!"

"VALI!"

Sebuah tetesan benda bening mengalir dari mata sang Ruin princces, energi sihir milik pewaris Gremory ini. Tiba-tiba menjadi meningkat namun tidak terkendali, emosinya kini mulai kacau sedih, benci, putus asa, dan masih banyak lagi.

"I..ssie...hi..hiks...hik Ha..hahahaha..haha"

'Rias/Buncho..'

 **Booom!**

" ..hah..Arggh!"

Lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dibelakang iblis Gremory ini, kemampuan yang diwaris dari klan ibunya yaitu Power Of Desrturcion.

"Manipulasi ditambah dengan Gravitasi serta Ruang."

Seketika semua orang yang berada ditempat tersebut berada di dalam sebuah kubus transparan, All For One mengerakan tangannya yang membuat orang lain selainnya menjadi belutut bahkan terkampar.

'A..pa yang terjadi..'

'Tubuhku...serasa berat.'

'I..ini.'

All For One melangkah melewati mereka, sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya tidak akan ada yang dapat menebaknya.

"A..Athur, apa kau dapat m..menyerangnya.."

"Ti..idak.."

Bikou yang melihat ini hanya dapat pasrah, tapi bukan dia satu-satunya.

ketika All For One tepat berada di jasad kedua inang Naga langit ini, semuanya sudah kehilangan semangat karena melihat sesuatu yang penting bagi mereka akan menghilang selamanya.

Dan...

 **A** **ssemble** **!**

 **Wusssh!**

Sebuah sinar terang muncul dari tempat All For One, tidak ada yang dapat melihat dengan jelas, tapi setelah sinar itu meredup keterkejutan mereka muncul disetiap wajah mereka.

Issie dan Vali...

Kini keduanya terbaring, dengan utuh tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Bahkan sekarang semuanya dapat merasakan pancaran energi kehidupan dari keduanya.

"Issie / Vali!"

All For One, tidak berkata apa-apa...

Ini sangat terasa aneh, kedatangannya yang langsung membuat semuanya terkejut tidak ada yang tahu jalan pemikirannya, sangat sulit ditebak.

Musuh atau Kawan, Jahat atau Baik, Tidak ada yang dapat menentukannya...

"Kekuatan yang besar harus ada bersama tanggung jawab besar."

All For One menatap kearah Keluarga Gremory dan Tim Vali, kemudian dia menjetikan jari dan seketika tubuh mereka semua terasa kembali seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya...apa tujuan mu ?"

Seorang dari kedua kelompok itu membuka suara.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut All For One.

 **Tik!**

Setelah melakukan itu tubuh All For One langsung hancur seketika seperti kaca yang hancur...

Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya...

 **~All For One!~**

Disebuah tempat yang sunyi dan tenang, danau indah yang berada ditengah-tengah dengan sebuah rumah kayu yang berada disisinya, kini sosok yang berada di tengah pertempuran dua kaisar Naga, berada disini.

 **Tok...Tok..**

"Tadaima..."

"Papa!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk kakinya, dan menyebutnya dengan panggilan Papa...

"Yuki."

Seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut putih seperti salju memeluk dengan erat kaki kanannya, All For One kemudian mengangkat anak yang bernama Yuki.

"Okeri."

Satu lagi suara yang berasal dari depan dapur, seorang yang dianggap sebagai yang tercantik disurga.

Gabriel...

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _Author Note : Gomen.. para Reader yang setia menunggu Update cerita ini, memang mungkin cerita ini dinilai kurang panjang tapi ini dilakukan untuk membatasi apa yang sebenarnya yang diinginkan All For One,_

 _Dan Juga Gomen, jika Author masih belum Update cerita lain kedepannya mungkin Author akan usahakan._

 _Jaa nee._


	3. Chapter 3

**All For One!**

 _CHAPTER_ _3_ _:_

 _Another Person_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi_ _/Op_

 _PAIR:_ _..._

 _GENERS: ADVENTURE, F_ _ANTASY, FRIENDSHIP_

 _RANTED:_ _T-M_

 _Summary_ _:_

 _Dia adalah seorang pengembara, tujuannya adalah hanya untuk mencari sesatu yang menarik baginya. Dengan kekuatan yang di kategorikan Overpower_

Ditengah dinginnya malam...

Berjalan dikegelapan tanpa ada rasa takut maupun cemas...

Tap..

"Ne..Terburu-buru sekali."

Seseorang kini tengah berdiri dengan kebangaan...

Dibelakangnya banyak sekali mahluk-mahluk seperti Minator, Ceberus, dan Goblin sekalipun tewas.

Wajahnya yang putih dan halus, dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna kuning membuatnya menjadi idola kaum hawa..

"S..Sialan!"

Caci sesorang diarah berlawan dengan sosok ini...

Seseorang ini hanya terseyum, tangan kananya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ternyata mulut pedas juga, Ne..Nona Iblis."

Iblis sosok yang berada dihadapannya, hanya dapat berkeringat dingin dan cemas akan hidupnya...

Karena sosok berambut kuning tersebut, bukan seorang yang biasa-biasa saja melainkan..

Seorang yang special...

Seluruh tempat disekeliling mereka terbakar oleh api yang membarah.

Tapi...

Api itu bukan Api seperti biasanya, karena seharusnya suhu diruangan menjadi panas namun yang terjadi adalah suhu ruangan menjadi sangat dingin bahkan apa yang dilahap oleh Api ini berubah membeku sedikit demi sedikit.

Api berwarna Biru kehitam-hitaman..

 **Srek!**

"Meskipun begitu, cepat atau lambat kau akan mati dengan sendirinya."

"Apa maksud mu!"

Iblis perempuan tidak mengerti dengan ungkapan sosok dihadapannya, namun disatu sisi itu juga dinilai sebagai sebuah hinaan padanya.

"Intinya nikmati saat-saat terakhir mu.."

Pemuda berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum melangakah menjauh pergi, sementara Iblis yang menjadi musuhnya ini berniat menyerangnya karena berani menghina dirinya.

Namun...

Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, entah karena apa matanya langsung memutih dengan sendirinya dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

 **Bruuk!**

 **Crrk!**

 **Wuush!**

Sosok pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut...

~ **All For One!~**

Berdiri dengan tegak tanpa ada rasa angkuh...

All For One, menikmati suasana tenang dan damai.

Angin malam yang sejuk dan dingin, membuatnya terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

"Jadi kau disini, Naru.."

Suara indah terdengar dari arah belakang, Gabriel melangkah menunju All For One.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuki.."

"Dia sudah tidur."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat All For One terseyum kecil, setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan. Keduanya diam tak bersuara, Gabriel kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sosok yang berada disampingnya.

"Naru, aku merindukan suasana ini."

"Aku juga."

All For One mengusap rambut indah dari Malaikat tercantik tersebut. Keduanya larut dalam sebuah perasaan bernama cinta..

"Aku mencintai mu, Gabriel."

"Begitu juga denganku, Naru."

 _ **Cuup~**_

 _ **Time Skip**_

All For One berada disebuah menara yang menjadi icon dari ibu kota Negeri Sakura, Tokyo Tower..

Pandanganya menatap kearah pemandang yang disajikan dari atas menara, meskipun begitu terkadang dirinya melirik pada Alroji jam yang berada ditanganya.

 _ **Tik..Tik...Tik..**_

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit lewat dia menunggu di tempat ini, meskipun begitu sosok yang ingin ditemui juga bukan seseorang yang spesial jadi tidak masalah..

 **Room Off**

Seketika seluruh orang maupun yang berada pada ruangan tersebut mendadak membeku tidak bergerak sama sekali..

Hanya dirinya yang bergerak, tapi dia sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

"Ne..Apa itu masalah."

Seseorang berjalan menuju All For One, mengenakan kemeja polos putih dengan dibalut rompi hitam. Celana kain berwarna sama dengan rompi dan sepatu hitam.

"Tidak, hanya lain kali pilih tempat cafe."

"Selalu klasik, Pak tua."

All for one menatap dengan terseyum. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak dipangil seperti itu, dia tidak marah atau kesal pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka ?"

"Semua baik."

Mendengarnya sosok itu terseyum.

"Jadi ada apa ?"

"Chaos Bridage, pernah dengar ?"

"Tentu saja, menurut informanku sebuah organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Infinity Dragon. Ophis. Memiliki tujuan untuk mengalahkan Dragon of Dragon. Great Red. Namun.."

"Kau, menyadarinya."

All For One, menatap dengan bangga sekaligus senang pada sosok dihadapanya.

"Ophis terlalu polos, anggota organisasinya berasal dari berbagai kelompok ras yang berbeda dan pasti memiliki tujuan sendiri. Mereka menggunakan ketuanya sendiri sebagai batu loncatan untuk dapat mengapai tujuan mereka, benar-benar naif."

"Salah satu anggota organisasi itu adalah, Kelompok Pahlawan. Kelompok manusia yang berisi keturunan maupun rengkarnasi pahlawan terdahulu, dengan pemimpin Cao-Cao sekaligus pemegang Scared Gear. True Loginius."

Mendengarnya mebuat sosok dihadapan All For One menghela nafas, pasti kelompok itu mengajak Pak tua benar-benar keras kepala sekaligus bodoh.

"Biar kutebak, kau membunuh mereka."

All For One menggelengkan kepalanya, berarti mereka masih hidup tapi kini bersama sebuah luka yang benar-benar mejadi pukulan untuk kelompok pahlawan, terutama pemimpinnya.

"Tapi meskipun aku telah memberikan luka, itu tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti untuk mencapai tujuan. Kupikir mungkin mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu."

Sosok misterius itu menatap dengan tajam, pasti sesuatu yang merepotkan akan terjadi..

"Instingku mengatakan kalau rencana mereka ada kaitannya dengan Kyoto."

"Cih, pasti kau menyuruhku untuk menyelidikinya."

Sosok ini mendegus kesal..

Kyoto, sebuah kota yang indah namun dibalik keindahan itu. ini adalah tempat khusus untuk mahluk supernatural Yokai, sebuah mahluk yang berbeda dari kebanyakan dan dapat menggunakan Senjutsu. Selain itu bisa dikatakan mereka jarang bersosialisasi dengan ras supernatural lainnya kecuali dengan Dewa-Dewi Mitologi Shinto.

Sekarang yang menjadi masalah bukan karena misinya ataupun tempatnya melainkan 'Rubah' itu yang menjadi masalah.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa bertemu denganya."

"Bagus matamu, Pak tua!"

Sosok ini berbalik, lalu menjentikan jari..

 **Room On**

Seluruh ruangan yang tadinya membeku kini kembali normal.

"Dan Satu lagi, Berhati-hatilah X."

Mendengar itu sosok bernama X ini sedikit menyeringai, melambaikan tangannya kepada All For One, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kerumunan orang.

~ **All For One!~**

 _Kyoto, Japan_

Ribuan bunga sakura berjatuhan di sepanjang trotoar, berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah Hardcase biola. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah X yang kini tengah diselimuti perasaan bosan.

Sudah semua distrik di Kyoto telah dicek, tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Meskipun begitu dia merasakan kenjangalan yaitu kenapa terasa aura, Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh ditempat ini walaupun jumlah mereka sedikit namun dua diataranya memiliiki aura yang besar.

'Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan.'

Sekarang dia tengah berdiri di tempat yang menghubungkan Dunia Yokai dan Manusia, ketika akan melangkah tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan tanda bahaya.

Benar saja, tebasan cepat mengarah padannya. Namun X berhasil menangkis dengan tanganya yang sekarang berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan besi.

X menatap sosok yang menyerangnya, ternyata Yokai besar berbentuk Harimau. Tanganya memegang sebuah katana berwarna hitam dengan beberapa tambahan warna biru.

 _ **Shuussh!**_

 _ **Doom!**_

Keduanya saling beradu kekuatan, membuat retakan di sekitarnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dia melemparkan Hardcasenya ke arah wajah Yokai Harimau yang membuatnya kehilangan ke seimbangan, sekarang saatnya serangan balik.

 **Dhaak!**

 **Dhaak!**

 **Dhaak!**

Pukulan beruntun dilayangkan kearah badan musuh, karena tidak kuat menahan hantaman kuat membuat Yokai Harimau terrsebut terhempas kebelakang dengan sangat hebat.

X menatap tajam pada musuhnya yang terbujur lemas akibat menerima pukulannya, tanpa banyak kata tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran cahaya lalu muncul disamping sosok Yokai tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Ne..Teman Besar."

X mengulurkan tangannya..

Yokai tersebut menyeringai, dia menerima uluran tangan yang dilakukan musuhnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau semakin kuat, X-sama!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak pelru formalitas, Tora."

"Hahahahah!"

X mengenal Yokai yang menyerang, Tora Si Penjaga Gerbang Dunia Yokai. Kekuatanya cukup hebat, walaupun masih satu tingkat dibawah tangan kanan pemimpin Yokai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku memiliki pertayaan. mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya."

Tora mengubah rawut wajahnya menjadi serius, sepertinya sosok yang diakui sebagai terkuat baginya. Belum mengetahui informasi, mengenai hal itu.

"Apa kau akan ke kediaman Hime-sama ?"

X mengagukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu akan ku jelaskan dalam perjalanan."

Keduanya mulai berjalan melewati gerbang untuk ke dunia Yokai. Meskipun X tengah berpikir untuk mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di tanah Kyoto, apa lagi rawut wajah Tora seperti memancarkan suatu ketidaksukaan. Tapi intinya adalah masalah baru muncul dan pasti tidak bagus.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Sudah sangat lama X tidak pernah kemari, banyak Yokai yang tengah bersenang-senang. Bahkan ketika beberapa dari mereka melihat wajah seketika dia langsung menundukan kepala lalu megucapkan.

"X-sama."

X sedikit kurang enak ketika seseorang memangilnya dengan formalitas, karena menurutnya itu seperti dia adalah seorang yang berkuasa ditempat ini dan mengatakan kalau kastanya lebih tinggi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan."

Mendengar itu Tora menutup kedua matanya, menghela nafas kemudian membuka matanya kembali.

"Tengu-sama, tengah meminta bantuan pada aliansi 3 fraksi."

"Sangat aneh kenapa sosok seperti pak tua Tengu, meminta bantuan apa lagi ini berasal dari 3 fraksi. Memangnya ada masalah apa hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa menyelsaikannya."

"Mencari Hime-sama..."

Langkah X terhenti ketika mendengarnya, lalu dia mentap Tora dengan wajah terkejut. Seolah mengucapkan. Tidak mungkin atau Jangan bercanda, Tora mengelengakan kepalannya yang berarti dia tidak bercanda.

"Hime-sama menghilang sehendak akan pulang dari pertemuanya dengan Sakra-dono, menurut informasi yang diperoleh beberapa orang melakukan penyerangan lalu inilah yang membuatku terkejut."

 _ **Wusssh!**_

"Salah satu diantaranya adalah pemilik Scared Gear terkuat, True Loginus."

Satu hal yang berada pada benak, X. Pak tua itu benar, ternyata Chaos Brigade. Fraksi Pahlawan. Namun sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan setelah mendapatkan dia.

Tora menceritakan semuanya meskipun X sudah menangkap inti permasalah yang berada di tanah Yokai.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di kediaman pemimpin Yokai..

 _ **Tok..Tok..Tok**_

Tidak lama kemudian pintu besar itu terbeku, dengan seorang perempuan berkuping rubah yang membukanya. Dia kemudian terkejut karena mendapati dua sosok penting pada fraksi Yokai, bertamu.

"T..Tora-sama, X..X-sama."

"Tidak usah belama-lama antarkan kami ke Tengu-sama."

"H..Hai!"

Tora sangat disegani, sifatnya yang keras serta tegas membuat dirinya pantas menjadi seorang penjaga gerbang. Tidak ada yang bisa lari dari matanya yang jeli untuk menangkap penyusup.

 _ **Tap..Tap...Tap**_

Berdiri di depan salah satu pintu geser atau _Shoji._ Perempuan berkuping kitsune itu masuk terlebih dahulu, sepertinya dia akan memberitahu pak tua hidung panjang.

Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dan menundukan kepala sebelum menghilang dengan dalam api biru.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Tora mengeser _Shoji,_ Si penjaga gerbang melangkah duluan sebelum disusul X.

X sekarang dapat melihat wajah dari pemiliik aura yang dirasakannya dan tidak disangka kalau dua diantaranya sosok penting. Azazel. Gubenur dari Fallen Angel. Serafall Levithan. Salah satu dari empat Maou. Lalu beberapa remaja dan seorang perempuan berambut putih. Meskipun begitu dia merasa aneh akan kehadiran gadis kecil yang duduk sebelah Tengu.

"Tora, X-Sama."

Keterkejutan terjadi dipihak tamu, kehadiran X membuat bingung dan heran. Apa lagi Tengu yang dinilai sangat kuat dan setara dengan iblis kelas atas. Menaruh hormat pada X.

Tora mengangukan kepala sebelum dirinya duduk _Seiza_.

Sementara X masih berdiri dan memandang kepada gadis kecil. Otaknya kini muncul pertanyan tentang dia.. kenapa gadis itu berada disini, sebenarnnya siapa dia, dan yang terpenting wajahnya mirip.

Gadis kecil bertelinga rubah merasa dirinya dipandang dengan sorot kurang menyenangkan dari sosok berambut kuning dipanggil X.

"Pak Tua Tengu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis kecil ini ?"

Tamu dari aliansi 3 fraksi cukup terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar. Bahkan panggilan untuk sosok tangan kanan dari pemimpin Yokai, dinillai cukup menghina.

Namun, Tengu menunjukan seyuman ketika mendengar nada itu.

"X-Sama, dia adalah Putri dari Yasaka-Hime. Kunou-Hime, penurus selanjutnya dari Klan Kitsune dan Fraksi Yokai."

Mendengarnya kedua bola mata X membulat, perasaan terkejut muncul dalam dirinya. Tidak disangka kalau Gadis ini adalah putri darinya, meskipun begitu dia segera mengendalikan rasa terkejunya.

Menutup kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali.

Sekarang dia paham, bukan atas kemauan dirinya sendiri. Pak tua Tengu, hanya menjalankan perintah dari kitsune kecil bernama Kunou, tapi meskipun begitu kenapa harus Kunou yang menjadi pemimpin disini.

X menatap tajam pada Tengu, seolah meminta jawaban atas dasar apa menjadikan kitsune kecil ini penanggung jawab pemerintahan sementara. Kenapa bukan Tengu.

Tengu menundukan kepalanya kemudian mengelengkan ke kanan-kiri.

X tahu siapa yang dapat membuat tangan kanan dari pemimpin Yokai menjadi seperti itu, jika bukan dia pasti para tetua Yokai. Cuman mereka yang dapat membuat Tengu pasrah dan mengalah.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dari para tetua bau tanah.

Namun lupakan para tetua bau tanah itu, karena sekarang X harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Begitu, Ne.. Kunou."

Kunou dengan sedikit ketakutan menatap ke arah pemuda berambut kuning. Namun kedua bola matanya imutnya kini terfokus oleh mata X yang berubah menjadi berpola seperti jam bergerak.

 _ **Tic!**_

 _ **Tic!**_

 _ **Tic!**_

Tidak beberapa, Kunou langsung hilang kesadaran dan menjatuhkan dirinya kearah Tengu. Serentak perwakilan 3 fraksi langsung terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUNOU!"

Teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan penuh kemarahan, tidak hanya itu di tanganya sudah muncul salah satu dari Scared gear bertype Loginus. Beberapa temannya mengeluarkan senjata beraura suci dan yang lainnya menatap tajam kearahnya.

X membalikan badan untuk menatap para tamu, meskipun begitu dia melirik sesaat kearah Tengu dan Tora. Keduanya tenang-tenang saja namun seyuman dan seringai muncul di wajah mereka.

Jari telunjuknya diancungkan lalu diarahkan dekat dengan bibir.

"Shuus...Jangan berisik."

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ?"

Azazel bertanya dengan nada serius, pasalnya sangat aneh jika sosok adalah bagian dari fraksi Yokai, dan meskipun dia termasuk bagian fraksi Yokai. Pertanyaan itu tetap akan ada karena tidak semudah untuk dapat menjadi bagian dari Yokai apa lagi seorang manusia, kecuali dia adalah seorang Hybrid.

"Sebelum ku jawab, bisakah kalian untuk menjaga sopan santu ketika bertamu."

Mendengar itu tentu saja dua orang dewasa dari 3 fraksi tersentak. Keduanya paham ucapan yang keluar dari sosok berambut pirang.

"Nonaktifkan kekuatan kalian sekarang!"

"Tapi Sens..."

"Jangan banyak membatah!"

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat sosok Azazel marah, terlebih lagi Maou Levithan yang menyadari kecerobohan tindakan diambil para remaja dengan menujukan kekuatan mereka.

"Lain kali awasi mereka, tindakan ceroboh para murid mu dapat menjadi alasan untuk memulai perang dengan Yokai."

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Namaku X...dan hanya itu."

Mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut membuat Azazel sediki kesal, kedatangan sosok tidak terduga menjadi sangat merepotkan.

Namun nampaknya bukan dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti itu, sosok dihadapannya sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi entah kenapa dia memiliki aura yang hampir serupa dengan sosok misterius itu.

"Aku sedikit heran…Ne."

X memegang dagunya menatap seluruh tamu itu dengan sebuah seyuman seperti mengejek, matanya menatap seolah bantuan yang diberikan itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Tentu saja...

Omong kosong…

"Apa maksud anda ?, X-dono."

Maou Levithan kini angkat bicara. Meskipun dia masih kesal dengan perilaku tadi, namun kini ia harus singkirkan masalah sepele itu agar aliansi ini dapat berjalan baik.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, kalau kalian datang kemari untuk membantu fraksi Yokai dalam masalah penculikan ini."

X menjeda sejenak ucapannya, karena ini pasti akan membuat para iblis pubertas terprovokasi. Tapi ini akan bagus…

"Namun mengirim sekumpulan remaja pubertas, itu sama saja seperti misi bunuh diri dengan kata lain, kalian seperti merendahkan kemampuan musuh yang bisa sasa membunuh kalian."

Kata-kata itu seperti menjadi sebuah batubara yang membuat emosi para iblis memanas karena mendengarnya, apa sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka sudah lewati bahkan hadapi.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Sekiryuutei langsung berdiri dari membentak dengan keras.

"Intinya adalah kalian hanya pecundang."

Sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, mereka datang kemari untuk membantu namun sosok dihadapan mereka seperti menghina dan merendahkan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh 3 fraksi.

"Kau!"

 **Boost 5x**

Sebuah tinju melayang kearah wajah X…

Dan…

 **Booom!**

 **Arghk!**

Sebuah serangan cukup kuat mementalkan sosok Sekiryuteei sampai keluar dari rumah ini, semua hanya terbelalak terkejut tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya bahkan mereka tidak melihat sosok X ini bergerak sedikitpun.

"Issie!"

X kemudian menguap.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

Setelah mendengar itu semuanya langsung memasang mode siaga, namun itu tindakan wajar yang diambil.

Sementara sosok berambut pirang mendekati Sekiryuutei lalu memancarkan sejenis cahaya kehijauan, X mengetahui kalau dia adalah support untuk medis.

"Ne..Pak tua Tengu, maaf atas kerusakan ini."

Tengu hanya terseyum ketika mendengar itu, dia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan X. karena dia setuju dengan tindakan yang diambilnya.

"X-dono kau baru saja membuat kesalahan berakibat fatal."

Maou Levithan kini menatap tajam dengan penuh amarah..

Namun X tidak terpengaruh, dia sudah terbiasa dengan intimidasi murahan seperti itu.

"Kesalahan apa maksud anda Levithan terhormat, aku hanya membela diri… dan itu tidaklah salah, yang patut disalahkan disini adalah Sekiryuutei yang tidak dapat mengkontrol emosinya."

Levithan sedikit mendecih, karena ucapan tersebut.

"Lagipun harusnya kalian didik para remaja ini, agar lebih tidak terprovokasi karena disini bukan lagi arena untuk yang memiliki pikiran menjadi superhero."

X kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti botol sebuah kunci berwarna hitam, dia kemudian menyeringai sebelum mengatakan..

"Artificial Virtual, Open!"

Sebuah hologram seperti gerbang hitam keunguan besar muncul dihadapan X membuat semuanya terkejut kembali…

X kemudian memasukkan kunci itu sebuah lubang dalam hologram tersebut…

 **Key! Set!**

Hologram itu kemudian bergerak kebelakang X, dan tidak lama sebuah cahaya terang misterius membutakan semuanya...

Ketika mereka dapat melihat kembali, semua terdiam dan membeku karena melihat sesuatu dibelakang X, mata keunguan yang tajam dengan badan besar dan sayap yang sangat lebar ditambah pernak-pernik seperti mecha.

"Katakan halo pada patnerku, Unknown."

 **Roooar!**

 _ **Tbc…**_

 _Author Note :_ _Gomen buat para reader yang setia menunggu cerita ini update, akhirnya saya bisa update cerita All For One. Intinya disini ada sosok misterius bernama X dan jika dilihat dia seperti memiliki ikatan dengan sosok Mc kita yaitu All For One, mungkin Iya atau mungkin Tidak._

 _Lalu saya mengambil Arc Kyoto namun Arc Kyoto mungkin akan sampai 5 chapter karena disini akan ada sebua kejutan besar_

 _Yah mungkin itu saja, sekali lagi Gomen jika Author kadang telat update atau lupa jadi Gomen._

 _Jaa nee._


End file.
